<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Are You? by BenSwoloLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478916">Who Are You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSwoloLover/pseuds/BenSwoloLover'>BenSwoloLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ben caught feelings and hasn’t seen her face, F/M, Fluff, Mandalorian AU, Plot Twists, Possible smut, Rey (Star Wars) is Nobody, Rey caught feelings real bad, Rey is a bounty hunter, Reylo - Freeform, This isn’t meant to be a fix-it fic but knowing my depressed ass it’s gonna end that way, What if General Hux was a 15 year old lesbian?, baby yoda is vibin in the background, rey and ben end up together dont worry, rey isnt a palpatine, reylo au, rose tico is here too cause she's a precious bean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSwoloLover/pseuds/BenSwoloLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and General Hux are sent on an important mission by Supreme Leader Snoke to find a creature that is strong with the force. Instead of finding said creature, the pair run into a Bounty Hunter called Rey that happens to know where this creature is. Will Rey and Kylo Ren’s relationship remain strictly platonic, or will the spark ignite a fire that could bring balance to the force?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Are You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick disclaimer that abuse will be mention in this story.<br/>This first “chapter” is just an introduction to the story so you have a vague idea of what’s going on.<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Rey:</span> Rey is an infamous Bounty Hunter that lives on her home of Jakku. She was only 6 when her parents left her, although she can’t remember them. But she definitely can remember what happened to her after they left her. She was stuck scavenging things and exchanging them for small portions of food. At the age of 17, she walked away from the scavenger life so she could waste away from her miserable life, but that all changed when she accidentally found a little green creature. It looked to be 1 or 2, but Rey wasn’t sure since it definitely wasn’t human. Rey looked around day and night to find someone who could properly care for this creature. She never intended on keeping it, but that all changed when stormtroopers from the First Order started circling the area. Luckily, Rey kept her identity hidden by a hood and a mask that covered her nose and mouth (picture tfa Rey’s costume with a hood and a mask). Her disguise worked well, until it didn’t. Turns out she’s the only masked person with a staff and a green creature on her back in Jakku. 6 troopers surrounded her one day and made her tell them the location of the creature. Rey had come up with a plan the day troopers started arriving in Jakku. She was going to get them to pay. It was quite easy to do so since stormtroopers were cowards in Rey’s mind. Her bribe worked and she took all of the money the troopers had in them. She lead them to the busiest part of Jakku and took down all of the troopers with ease. Everyone saw her and news about a Bounty Hunter on Jakku spread like wildfire. Rey for once in her life felt powerful. She made the guilty afraid and the innocent safe. And she had a little green friend too. She felt like she had accomplished something. Well, not exactly. She still had some questions. Like who was the boy she used to see when she was little. And was he the man dressed in all black who she would also see once she got older? Who even was he? And why did she feel a connection to him? Was it the same feeling that kept tugging at her soul, begging her to go to all corners of the galaxy? (You will find out more about Rey’s past in later chapters.)</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Kylo Ren/Ben Solo:</strong></span> He’s the exact same as he is in the movies, except he’s alive.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>And now I present to you, a random character I came up with at 2 am, a teenage lesbian General Hux/Artemis Hux (I’m not good with names):</strong></span> Artemis Hux was abandoned by her parents when she was 6, just like Rey. She was found in a forest by the knights of Ren and Kylo. The Kights were going to kill her, but Kylo had other plans. He took her in. Not as an apprentice, but as a friend. He tried to keep her a secret, but Snoke soon found out. At the age of 8 Artemis was training alongside Kylo. She wielded a double-ended lightsaber that had a black core and a red outer colour that evenly hummed, unlike Kylo’s crackling disaster. (You all will find out more about Artemis in later chapters)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if I made any mistakes so I can change them! I’ll try to update the story ASAP :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>